Techniques for simulating the operation of a data processing apparatus are known. One such simulation technique is to generate a software model representative of the data processing apparatus. The software model models each component unit of the data processing apparatus. The software model can then be employed to examine the expected interactions of the component units of the data processing apparatus under different conditions.
Such software models typically simulate the functionality provided by the component units of the data processing apparatus. Other software models also seek to model the timing relationship between the different component units of the data processing apparatus. Hence, information relating to the operation and timing of the data processing apparatus can be generated using these software models.
It will be appreciated that it is possible to simulate the behaviour of a data processing apparatus to various degrees of detail. A relatively simplistic model may provide just limited information relating to the operation of the data processing apparatus under a particular set of operating conditions in question, but this type of model may operate relatively quickly. Providing more detailed information on the behaviour of the data processing apparatus requires a more complex model. It will be appreciated that typically the execution time of a more complex model will be much longer than that of the more simplified version. Accordingly, when considering how to model the behaviour of a data processing apparatus under specified conditions, it will be appreciated that there is a trade off between the accuracy of the model and the speed at which the model can operate.
It is desired to provide an improved technique for simulating the operation of a data processing apparatus.